


Whatever Lola Wants

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Cordelia put Wesley's desk to very good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Lola Wants

This is as much situation and backstory as you get:

Faith had a stay of execution–her parole order–waving back and forth through the air like a flag of truce. I was looking at her, wondering when I transformed from the woman who was scared of great big lesbos to the one who’s eyeing girl with impure and just plain naughty thoughts.

“Hey, Prom Queen Jimmy Dean Cover Girl on the Magazine,” she said, a bit of the wicked old Faith glittering in those eyes of hers, those snake eyes that made me feel like a hunted thing. “Where’s Angel?”

“Out tracking a big evil thing,” I replied, giving my best impression of the bored, vaguely ditzy secretary. “What, did they decide you’d paid your debt to society?”

“Something like,” she said, watching me with this funny half-grin on her face like she was wondering what’s up. “How’s business?”

“Getting better,” I said. “By the way, you can’t stay here, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Faith almost sneered at me, but then she just shook her head. Her eyes weren’t giving a damn thing away and I realized that I was watching her like a piece of meat.

“I figured,” she said. “This place ain’t exactly temptation-free for me, anyway.”

She was wearing some seriously beat clothes: an old, faded pair of jeans that were hanging off her ass, an oversized hooded sweatshirt, and I was guessing a wifebeater underneath. It was like Faithwear Classic and before I could stop myself, I was way checking out her boobs. God damn it, what was my deal?

“Yeah, we’ve got our own problems here,” I said, very aware the snark had drained out of my voice. I was giving myself away six ways from Sunday. “Apocalypse, family issues, revenge killers, Wolfram and Hart-- ”

“You just checked me out,” Faith said flatly. “What’s wrong, Cordy? All these guys hanging around here, hot for your bod and you can’t get a single damn one to ring your bell?”

She walked toward me slowly, eyes tracking me as I stood up and folded my arms around my chest. My heart was pounding and I’d been hit with a killer adrenaline rush that had me shivering.

“We’re all friends,” I said, gulping. “We’re too professional to do that.”

Faith’s lips curled into an almost-smile. She took another step toward me and I gulped again, suddenly feeling kinda warm and shuddery.

“You mean to tell me you never once thought about Angel or Wes or this guy Gunn–- not once-– taking you and bending you over that desk and–?” she slapped her hands together for effect, refusing to break eye contact– “Not even by yourself?”

I shook my head. “It would be like fantasizing about a brother.”

Faith laughed. “Yeah. Three hot, non-related brothers who would so do you.”

After a second of being pissed off at Faith’s little non-innuendoes (skantastic whore) I realized that she was sort of right. The guys were great and not untasty. Yet they didn’t even rate a masturbation fantasy or two? Ever? We’re like family and all, but–

She leered at me, the evil grin on her face. “What’s wrong, princess? Havin’ a big lavender epiphany?”

“Just because I don’t fantasize about my friends doesn’t mean anything. Less than nothing. So they’re hot. They’re big freaking goobs and...”

Faith took her sweatshirt off. I watched her, sort of struck silent and red-faced. She was so not wearing a bra under that tank top.

“And you get all hot and bothered thinking about me topless,” she said, dropping the sweatshirt on the ground. “Been a while, huh, Cordelia?”

“I’ve been busy,” I said, backing up and tightening the grip on my arms. Faith nodded and pursed her lips. “Fighting the good fight. Working hard.”

“I wanna fuck you on the desk ’til you scream,” she said conversationally. It may not sound possible, but I growled, moaned, blushed, and scowled at the same time. Then I had to hold on to the wall to keep my balance.

“You’re such-– um, such a–- such a bitch,” I said breathlessly.

She advanced on me and I didn’t move until she had me pinned against the wall with her lips against my left earlobe and her hands pinning my arms to my sides.

“Word of advice, Cordy,” she growled. “Don’t try to be Buffy.”

“What?” I said, aroused and angry and confused.

“Buffy’s a tight-ass straight girl superhero who lives and breathes the fight. She uses and loses everything else along the way,” she said, rocking her hips into mine. “You’re tough as hell and a classic bitch, but you’re not a superhero.”

I couldn’t move anything but my hips, so I pushed back against her.

“So what are you saying?” I said.

“There’s more than the fight,” she said, rubbing her face against mine. “Don’t be who you’re not. Don’t be a martyr.”

“I don’t care. I don’t know–” I said. “I want you–”

“That’s right, you do,” she murmured, rubbing up against me. “But keep it in mind. Don’t be Buffy, cuz princess, you’re not her.”

She let go of my arms. I wrapped one of them around her waist and slapped her across the cheek as hard as I could with the other one.

“You hit me last time you saw me,” I said. “I didn’t like that.”

Faith grabbed the back of my head and crushed her mouth against mine for a long, brutal sort of kiss that soaked my crotch. I tried to suck the air out of her lungs until she yanked my head back and started kissing my jawline and chin. I moaned.

“You’re gonna scream for me, Cordy,” she said when she let me go, looking slutty and a little too smug. “Aren’t you?”

“We’ll see,” I said. I still had more pride than that. Faith’s eyes flickered and she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and tore it in half.

“We’ll definitely see,” she replied, unhooking my bra and throwing it aside. “Let’s get you up on the desk.”

I grabbed her by the hand and pulled us to Wesley’s desk, which was cleared off with one quick sweep. She let go of my hand long enough to get my skirt off, undoing it with a couple of efficient movements and pulling it off. I stepped out of it and jumped onto the desk, feeling wicked exposed.

She played along, swooping in for another crushing kiss as a free hand found a breast and started squeezing, leaving me to keep our balance awkwardly. After a few minutes of exploratory feeling-up, Faith hooked her arms around my back and pulled me forward.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” she ordered. I did what she wanted and damned if that Slayer strength didn’t come in handy. She balanced us as I started rocking against her, probing her mouth with my tongue. My arms were laced around her neck and I could feel her breasts pressing into me.

“Take your shirt off,” I said when we came up for air.

She groaned, set me back on the desk and pulled away slowly. I rubbed my own breast absently (okay, so I was pretending), sucking on a finger as Faith offed her shirt and threw it aside with some serious force.

“Tease,” she growled, nipples already hard.

“Oh, yeah,” I said, reaching out and pulling her to me. My lips kissed a path down from her collarbone to her nipple while my other hand massaged her other breast. Faith moaned something not in English and I started licking the curve of her breast, stopping for a moment to nuzzle the warm place in between her breasts. My free hand fumbled for the waistband of her jeans and slid underneath them.

As I suspected. Faith was not wearing underwear. I gently bit down on her nipple, smelling the heat and sex coming off her skin in waves.

“Fuck me,” she muttered as my hand slid from breast to waist and pulled her closer and I eased down to the desk. “Fuck me.”

My head hit the wood of the desk, Faith in between my legs, her breasts swaying above me for a moment until she smiled and moved downward, angling in to kiss me as her hand tugged my panties off.

“Like this?” I asked after another long, frenzied kiss.

“Oh, yes,” she said, giving me a finger to suck on. “Hell, yes.”

She slid a finger inside me deep and I nearly broke skin, biting down on her finger. She added a second finger, pumping them in me as far as she could, rough and fast and feeling so good that I arched up beneath her. Faith didn’t flinch, just added a third finger and grinned at my writhing and moaning.

“Rub your breasts for me, honey,” she said. “I like a little show.”

My hands were immediately cupping them twisting and rubbing the nipples as she started to move those fingers faster, driving me into lust-filled delirium. Felt good–felt very very very very good. Faith made a sound that almost sent me over, but then I recovered. I didn’t want this to stop too soon. Then she tugged the finger out of my mouth and her head disappeared from view.

Oh, God, yes.

I felt her tongue lick around my belly button and I wailed like a very horny banshee. She laughed and started nibbling down my tummy as her fingers kept moving harder and faster. I couldn’t stop moaning. I was almost there–almost–almost there–straining against her fingers.

Faith wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked–hard.

I screamed. She kept sucking and touching me, even though I was coming, I was there, thrashing on that damn desk like crazy, feeling the orgasm in every square inch of skin and I realized she was going to make me come again, even harder–

The second time, I nearly whited out, feeling drenched with sweat and satisfaction. She slid her fingers out and suddenly I could see Faith’s face again. Damn, bitch was looking mighty smug again. Something in me that wasn’t satisfied rebelled.

“That was fun,” she said. “Got any more requests, Cordelia?”

I smiled, a slow, sexy thing that reminded her that I wasn’t out of the game just yet.

“Yeah, just one,” I replied. “After I get over that incredible sex, I want to make you scream just as loud as you got me to scream.”

She smiled. “I’m not a screamer.”

“I know,” I said.

I don’t play unless I can win and the queen bitch was back, staring at Faith with nothing but pure, unchaste intention.


End file.
